


I Hate You

by kickasgard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, MCU Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickasgard/pseuds/kickasgard
Summary: A series of usually unrelated shorts of my Bucky/Sam fills for MCUKinkBingo.





	1. Bucky in the Back

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Testicle Fondling  
> 2\. Web Cam Sex

Bucky sat cramped in the backseat of a blue bug watching Steve talk to a dame while he is left with his apparent replacement. He narrowed his eyes at the back of the shaved head of Sam Wilson. 

"Can you move your seat up?" Bucky asked. 

"No," Wilson stated. 

Shifting in his seat, Bucky moved down the seat more toward the middle. Sam Wilson was not bad to look at. A sight better than whatever the hell Steve was up to in front of them. Pain shot through his shoulder where metal met flesh as he thought of Steve. Rolling his shoulder, to dispel thoughts, he scooted tiny bit up the seat so he could look more at Sam. 

"Rogers really knows how to pick 'em," Bucky muttered under his breath. 

"Excuse me?" Sam's shoulders straightened, Bucky reading the exact length of Wilson's military career by the tense muscles. He still would not look back at Bucky.

"You know," he said. His arm gestured vaguely at Sam. "Between you and Widow. He just collects beautiful people." 

Sam remained forward. "You know that includes you, right?"

"Used to," he replied as he leaned back into the tiny seats of the car. Cold racing across his skin as he repressed a shiver. His metal fingers clenching as they sat atop his knee. 

Sam sighed, he shifted in his seat but did not peer back at Bucky in the back seat. "Dude, you're still hot." Despite his oh so sweet words, Bucky did not believe him. He forced his body to relax as much as he could, denying the instinctual movements as he felt like an open wound. 

"Not as hot as you," Bucky snapped back. 

He grimaced, watching Steve chat up the blonde was really not what he wanted to be watching. Wilson was still not looking at him. Something about that rilling him up, rising heat to his cheeks. 

He launched himself forward again. Movements stilted and jagged as he maneuvered in the small space. His head over Sam's shoulder, his breath breathing down onto him as he looked at the man. Wilson was good looking. His eyes dipping to the tight shirt stretched across Sam's biceps, down to his...tight frame. 

Glancing back up to see Steve and gal still talking, he dragged his gaze down Sam's body. "Can I touch you?" afraid to speak too loud. 

"Steve's gonna be back soon," Wilson responded. 

"That's not a no," he whispered. He brought his left hand up to hover over Sam's side. Not touching. He was not a monster. At least not in that way, he tried brushing away dark thought and focused on the heat emanating from Sam. 

"Be my guest," Sam said, his hand tumbling in an 'go on' gesture. Still not looking at Bucky. That bastard. 

A small smirk spread across Bucky's face, as he skimmed his hand against Sam's well muscled chest. Dragging down past pecs to abdominals. With a flick of his wrist he unbuttoned Sam's pants, digging his hand deep into the pants. Bypassing the soft length to grasp Sam's balls. Their heft making Bucky's mouth water as he gently fondled them. 

Sam sucked in a quick a breath. Bucky's nimble fingers cupping his balls. Sam let out a little laugh, "Wasn't expecting you to go straight for the boys." He spread his legs as far as he could in his seat. Knee bucking against the metal of the car door after a particular tight squeeze. 

"Needed to paint the whole picture of what taking one into my mouth as I go down on you would feel like," Bucky's lips grazed across Sam's neck. His lips teasing and teeth nipping as his hand continued to massage the heavy sack. His fingers fondling as best he could in the space he was given. 

"Bet I can get you to come just from this," Bucky whispered. He placed gentle butterfly kisses along Sam's neck. He was really starting to love Sam's neck. He could spend a whole day there. 

"You-you're on," Sam gasped out. 

Bucky assaulted Sam's neck, his hand rolling and massaging before letting up for a moment just to tease Sam. Sam's breath catching, squirming in his seat. His eyes drifting closed. Every now and then he would let a finger graze Sam against his puckered hole before going back to fondling him. 

"Can't wait to get my mouth on them," Bucky hissed as he pulled away from Sam's neck. 

His gaze catching as Steve kissed the gal. He did not have much more time. With a quick suck on Sam's neck, he moved his hand to Sam's cock. He pumped the hard length twice before Sam reached down to stop Bucky's hand. Bucky nosed at Sam's neck as he gave his length one more squeeze before he dragged his hand out, making sure to play against Sam's abs as he did. 

"Had enough?" Bucky asked.

"Rather not come in my pants before the-" Sam was breathing heavily as he leaned his head back. At a lose for words, he just shrugged. 

"I'm into a little orgasm delay," Bucky teased as he retracted his hand, situating himself back against his seat. 

"I hate you," Sam muttered as he buttoned his pants just as Steve glanced over at them.


	2. Booty Call

"I don't need that shit while I'm here," Bucky pointed out. His face blank as he watched Sam upend his bag in Bucky's hut. A Stark pad crashed to the ground, some wires and other ends creating a technological mess. There was a reason he was living out on the farmlands of Wakanda and not in the city proper. 

"If you don't want Steve kicking down your door every time he wants to check on you, you will take the damn phone Barnes," Sam gave him a no-nonsense look as he dusted off the Stark pad and passed it to him. "This will be easier for you old geezers to use," Sam did not smirk but his eyebrows were high so Bucky knew Sam was just giddy with laughter inside. 

He narrowed his eyes. Taking the preferred pad, the screen came alight. "Fine," he said. Steve and the others were vigilante's on the run. And Bucky was only slightly grateful that Rogers would not be staying in Wakanda, breathing down his neck as he tried to recoup. It would make him feel like dirt for pushing away someone who only wanted to help. His stupid big blue eyes watering up at him. Or down now. Have to remember Steve is bigger than him now. 

Sam left not long after. Bucky sat on the ground of his hut. A little goat gnawing on his clothing at his knee. A hole in his heart distracted him. He glanced at the Stark pad, the clear screen looking like a lifeless piece of glass beside him. 

Time went by. Bucky focused on sorting out his brain and just living. Eyes only sometimes straying to the Stark pad. Shuri had fiddled with the pad and gave it a few upgrades. Snapping out of thoughts, Bucky got up and grabbed the device. Sitting back down onto the ground, he propped the Stark pad up on the table so he could use his hand to use it. 

He thumbed through the device. Going to the contacts, he flipped through the names. It had been programmed with Steve's number of course, but also Natasha's and Sam's. His finger hovered over Steve's name. Guilt sat laden in his stomach as he looked at his old friend's name. He passed over the name and hit Sam's without much thought. He would just bother that asshole for a while. 

Sam answered after three rings. His face outlined in the soft blue glow of his screen. It looked like he was laying down, pillow under his head as he blinked bleary eyes up at Bucky. 

"Did I wake you sleeping beauty?" Bucky teased, a smirk lifting his lips as he watched Sam's face on the screen. 

"Man," Sam muttered. His voice quiet as he moved off the bed and into another room. 

Bucky felt bad for a moment that he might have woken up the whole group with his call. Sam stepped into another room, the screen jarring as he moved around. The room brightened as he turned on a light, one last jiggle as Sam sat down. The screen refocused on Sam's tired face. 

"K' Tinman, I'm awake, I'm awake," Sam muttered. 

"I read something the other day," Bucky drawled, "that said seniors were the largest demographic sexting."

Sam's eyebrows raised high on his forehead. "Did you just call me for a booty call?" 

Bucky leaned back against the wall of his hut, smirk firmly placed on his face, "Got a problem with that soldier."

Sam's eyes darted to look behind him. "You know Steve is just in the other room," he said, a softer tone as he whispered to Bucky. 

Bucky smirks at Sam, the image blurring before refocusing, "Yeah, but I don't want to talk to Steve." His voice dipping as he speaks. His lone hand coming up to his chest, wandering down without a care in the world, slowly, slowly down his torso to his pelvis. 

"So that's how it's going to be," Sam sends Bucky an answering smile. He shifts uneasily as props his own device up somewhere on the counter. 

"That's how it's going to be," Bucky parrots back as he easily unwraps his Wakandan garb. Leaving his body bared. The angle of his camera only showing his chest. He winks at Sam as he takes a hold of himself. 

"Bet you wish it was my hand," Sam husks as he fumbles with his pants, freeing his length with a sigh. 

"Kind of wish it was your mouth," Bucky shot back. He pumped his dick a few times as he looked very carefully at Sam. His eyes begging Sam to dip the shot just a bit so he could get an eyeful. Mouth watering a little as he could hear the slow movements of Sam's hand over his own length. 

Neither were using anything to ease the way, but they were both soldiers once. You are never really afforded that luxury daily. 

Bucky bites his lip a little, he husks, "What would you do to me first?" His hand moving a lot faster than Sam's, he tries to slow down a bit. He could not let Sam win by him coming first.

"First, I would spank your tight little ass, cause you are a pain," he leans back a little, his moving hand comes into the frame. Bucky can see a weeping tip of Sam's cock. 

Bucky licks his lips, "I'd deserve it."

Sam sucked in a quick breath, as he kept his molasses slow pace. "Then I would take my time, stretching you open. Nipping you on your bright red cheek. Teasing you as I open you up." 

His skin overly hot as he imagined Sam's words. "I would try pushing my ass closer to you. Needing you deeper. Needing more," he gasped out. His length weeping out onto his hand as pumped his cock, imagining it was Sam grasping him firmly. 

"Greedy brat," Sam breathed out, "are you almost?" 

"Yeah," Bucky bit out. His breathing coming in rapid spurts as his eyes traced Sam's every movement. "I need-Can you show me-" He tries. He just wants to see Sam's cock before he comes. IS that so much to ask? 

Sam takes a moment to respond, his eyes focusing somewhere out of shot before he looks back at Bucky. He shakes his head with a laugh, "If Steve gets on my ass because my dick is plastered all over-" 

"Just show me your dick, Wilson," Bucky ordered. If he had to pull out his Winter Soldier voice, he would. 

"I hate you," Sam muttered. 

The screen zoomed around as Sam positioned his device. A dark expanse of skin filled Bucky's vision. The movement stopped. Bucky lost his breath. 

"Happy now?" Sam snipped. 

"Ecstatic," Bucky growled as he quickened his pace across his length. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes examining Sam's cock with a teasing gait as if he could be there with Sam, on the run, teasing him to completion. 

"Next time I see you, asshole," Bucky gruffly spat, "I'm dropping to my knees and getting my mouth on that. Don't care if the whole of Wakanda is there." 

Sam's little chuckle sounding strained. His large hand pumping his cock perfectly framed by his device's camera. "Even Steve?" he teased.

But Bucky was not listening. Pleasure filling his every cell, white flashing behind his eyes as he came. White stripes of cum spurting out of his cock. His mouth watering as he remained eye contact with Sam's dick. His speed slowing down as he prolonged the touch too much sensation. 

"Aren't you going to reciprocate?" Sam's voice cracked. His rhythm stuttering.

"Nah," Bucky lazily reached over to his Stark Pad, hitting end call. His cum smearing across the clear glass with a flick of his wrist. 

"You-" Sam's voice cut off as the video call ended. 

Bucky leaned back into the soft mud of his hut's floor. A satisfied smirk on his face.


End file.
